Hurt
by Abarai Starsha
Summary: She was stood up and dumped out of the blue...  OOC / AU  College fic...


**AN: Don't own Bleach. This was part of my collection called "Scenes from my Dreams" which I took down. I'm reworking "Survival" for a Halloween fic… **

* * *

><p>Hurt<p>

By: Abarai Starsha

Rukia waited under the huge clock by the library. It read 5:25pm. He was 25 minutes late. He was never late. He prided himself on being punctual, factual and correct a hundred percent of the time.

She pulled out her phone. No missed calls or new texts. She sighed as she slipped it back into her purse. She now had just a bit over an hour before her evening classes started at 6:30. She sat down on the bench near the clock and continued to wait.

She met him under the clock last year, their first year of college. She was running late for her evening class as was he. Neither was paying attention when they collided. They eyes met in a blur of flying papers. Teal and violet. It was like fate brought them together. They met again in this spot the next day and the day after. Their friendship formed fast, their relationship a bit slower. They were dating 6 months after meeting and became exclusive a few weeks later.

She pulled out her phone and sent him a text.

_Where are you? Are you ok?_

By 6:15pm her tummy was rumbling and she only had a few minutes to grab something before class. She silently cursed, took one more look around and left.

Rukia hurried to the cafeteria, not looking forward to their bland meals, but needing something before she fainted. She waited by the door as several girls came out at the same time, blocking the entrance. Rukia stood to the side and waited.

"So, where to next, Shiro-chan? I'm dying to see the dorms, can I see yours?"

"No, you can't," an all too familiar voice said.

Rukia looked up as her eyes met her boyfriend's.

"Where were you?"

"Ru-rukia! I…uh, forgot. Sorry." He said as he looked over at her.

"Forgot?" Rukia was stunned. They met there every day for the past year. It was something near impossible to just forget.

"Yeah, no big deal, right? I'll catch up with you later," he said as he rushed off.

Rukia was left stunned by the cafeteria doors.

Later during class her phone vibrated. Seeing as it was the free study part of the class, she pulled out her phone and read the text.

_I'm sorry I left you hanging today. My childhood friend is in town for the week checking out the school. I'll be taking her around between classes. I'll see you next week._

Rukia read and re-read the message. He was going to blow her off for a week? She was shocked. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. It was like he was breaking up with her for a week while his "friend" was there.

She shoved her phone back in her bag and finished her class.

It was late when she reached her dorm. There were a bunch of girls hanging around the guest area; a section for perspective students. Rukia stopped when she heard Toshiro's name mentioned. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she was curious so she ducked behind the hallway.

"You're so lucky, Momo! Toshiro is the hottest man I have ever seen!"

"I know! I can't believe it's been ten whole years since I've seen him, but that's all going to change."

"So are you really going to start going to this school all over a guy?"

"I've known him since forever, why wouldn't I?"

"I've heard he has a girlfriend."

"What?"

"He has a girlfriend. Apparently they've been seeing each other for over a year and it's pretty serious."

"Only a year?" Momo laughed, "I have a life time of history with him. This girl has nothing on me. Besides, all I have to do is tell him I'm feeling down about the old woman's death and he'll be wrapped back around my finger right where he belongs."

Rukia was fuming. She left the hall and went to her room. She slammed her door and threw her books on her bed. Her roommate had a family death she was dealing with and took the semester off, leaving Rukia by herself.

She pulled out her phone and tapped the keys before going to bed.

_Meet me tomorrow?_

* * *

><p>Rukia woke up and made her way to the cafeteria. She saw Toshiro surrounded by the group of girls from last night.<p>

As their eyes met, he smiled and motioned for her to come over.

"Momo, I want you to meet someone." As Rukia reached the table she felt a bit nervous as several pairs of eyes sized her up; particularly the one sitting next to Toshiro. The doe eyed brunette's eyes narrowed at her before she turned her head and smiled at the man next to her.

"Rukia, this is Momo, my childhood friend, Momo, this is Rukia, a friend of mine."

"Oh? A friend? How nice to meet you!" she said in a too sweet sugary voice. It made Rukia want to cringe.

Rukia was busy looking at Toshiro who was now looking at a spot on the table.

"Likewise," Rukia said.

"Well, I'm sure you have to get to class, right friend?" Momo asked, dismissing the girl.

"Actually, I have the morning off. It's our study time," Rukia said, still looking at Toshiro.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, Rukia. I'll be hanging out with Momo this week. Maybe next week we can continue?" Toshiro looked up and saw the sadness in Rukia's eyes.

"No, I don't think so." She said as she turned to leave.

"Rukia!"

She stopped but didn't turn.

"I'll see you later."

"Doubt it," she said before rushing through the doors.

The rest of the day Rukia was angry, hurt and confused by his actions. At 5 she found herself in front of the library. She wasn't sure why she was there knowing full well he wouldn't show. This was their spot. Her phone vibrated and she held her breath.

_I can't see you anymore. Sorry, T_

There it was in black and white. Rukia sat staring at those words for a while feeling numb.

"Hey! You're Rukia, right?"

Rukia looked up and found herself looking into amber eyes.

"Y-yeah."

"You're in my Philosophy class. I usually sit in the back. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," he said as he stuck his hand out.

Rukia looked at it and then at him before taking his hand.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"I know. I've been watching you for a while now. I hope I don't sound creepy or anything, but I noticed your boyfriend hanging around a bunch of girls. One had her hands all over him. Considering he didn't mind, I'm thinking you guys have broken up."

Rukia looked at her shoes. "Yeah, I suppose we did."

"Care to eat dinner with me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm offering you my services as rebound guy."

Rukia couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Rebound guy?"

"You know, the next guy you fall in love with."

Rukia shook her head, "I…I don't think so. Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll just head back and get ready for tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I'm a really fun guy."

"I'm sure you are, Ichigo, but really, I…I can't."

"Too soon, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. I'll just wait."

Rukia gave him a small smile before leaving.

* * *

><p>The days went on, Momo transferred to the school and occupied nearly all of Toshiro's time. There was one afternoon she was stuck testing.<p>

Toshiro was in the hallway waiting for her to come out when he was bumped. He turned around and had to look up.

"Watch where you're going!" Toshiro said.

"Whatever, shorty."

"What did you call me?"

"I called you short although stupid would be a better name for you. I mean really, who blows off a hot chick like Rukia? You really must be stupid."

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh? When I see a girl crying her eyes out over a dumbass like you who just deserted her, I make it my business."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"Leave her alone."

"What?"

"I said, leave her alone."

"I don't think so. A hot little piece like that?"

Their conversation was interrupted as Momo came out of the classroom. She snaked her arm around Toshiro's and looked at Ichigo.

"Another friend of yours, Shiro?" she asked. Turning to him she continued, "We're going out to eat tonight, would you like to join us? I've got a few girl friends I can hook you up with."

Ichigo looked at her like she was gum on his shoe.

"No, I don't think so. I'm in the middle of making other plans."

"You heard what I said, Kurosaki. You stay away from her."

"Who Shiro?"

"You give me one good reason why. Hmm, you can't can you? She's not yours anymore. You threw her away like yesterdays garbage. And you know what they say about that. One person's trash is another's treasure. She's a treasure and she will be mine." He grinned as he left.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong, Shiro?"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Who was that?"

"He's no one, Momo. Stay away from him."

"Why?"

"He spends his time trying to see how many girls he can bed. He's trying to top last year's number."

"Oh, so he has eyes on someone you know?"

"Rukia."

"Oh, your friend I met the first few days we were here."

"Yeah…friend."

* * *

><p>"Soooo?"<p>

"huh?" Rukia asked as she looked up from her book and into a familiar set of amber eyes.

"Dinner?"

Rukia gave him a sad smile. "I don't-"

"Shh!" he said as he pressed his fingers against her lips. "No talking in the library. Except for me cause I make the rules. Now, Rukia, would you like to go to dinner with me?" He gently nodded her head. "Great! I'll pick you up at the clock at 7pm. I'm looking forward to it."

With that, he let her head go, brushed his lips on her forehead and left.

Rukia sat there and watched as he left.

"And why don't you go out with him?" Rangiku asked quietly.

"You know his rep for one."

"Ah, so what?"

"So what?"

"Rukia, this is college, you need to have fun. Besides, dinner doesn't mean you have to have sex with him on the first night."

"Ran, I don't want to date anyone. I just-"

"You just want to turn yourself into a spinster since Toshiro dumped you."

"He didn't even dump me, he-"

"He deserted you and started dating someone else. The coward. Go! Have a little fun before you buy your first cat, eh?"

Rukia smiled. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Rukia stood by the clock outside the library. She was ten minutes early. He didn't say where he was taking her to dinner, so she played it safe and wore a simple white and violet knee length dress. She looked at the clock and tried to not think about Toshiro. It felt strange being at their spot while waiting for someone else to show.<p>

"Why do we have to go to the library so late?"

"I told you, I have to drop this book off and then we can go out to…" Toshiro stopped as he looked up the steps. His breath hitched as he saw Rukia and how beautiful she was.

"What's the matter, Shiro?" Momo asked as she followed his gaze and frowned.

Rukia had her back to them and was oblivious to their presence as Ichigo approached from the other side.

"Wow! You look amazingly breath taking!"

Rukia blushed, "No. No I don't."

"Yes, Rukia, you do. Trust me. I think I know a beautiful woman when I meet one."

"Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes. He noticed they had company.

"Rukia, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Any man would be honored to have you by his side."

"I…I'm sorry. I know you wanted to take me out and all but…" she lowered her eyes. "I…I'm not ready for all of this. I don't want to be a burden, but it…I…"

"I know. You're still hurting over that short jackass. But tonight, I promise, I will make you forget him if you'll let me." He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, "I'll take your pain away," He said as he eyed Toshiro. "Come on, let's go." He said as he took he hand and pulled her in the direction he came, away from Toshiro and Momo.

Toshiro felt as if his heart was ripped out through his chest. What was he doing? What had he done? He closed his eyes. The only woman who touched his heart was walking away with another man and it was all his fault. He stopped all contact with her and dumped her. What the hell was he thinking? He looked at Momo. Yeah, that's what he was thinking. God, he was a fool.

"Rukia!" He called out as he started to run up the stairs after them.

"Shiro!" Momo said as she followed.

Rukia heard him and stopped. Ichigo turned and glared.

"Rukia wait!"

She smiled apologetically to Ichigo and put her hand on his arm. She felt his hand around her waist as she turned to face Toshiro.

Teal met violet and it seemed like the world stopped.

"Have dinner with me, please," he said.

"Shiro! We're supposed to be going out tonight! If they want to join us, they certainly can." Momo said as she came up beside Toshiro.

Rukia looked from Toshiro to Momo.

"I'm afraid I already have dinner plans this evening. Maybe another time," Rukia said as she tugged Ichigo's arm.

"Yeah, she's with me tonight," Ichigo said to Toshiro as he winked at him. That only served to piss him off more.

"Where are you guys going?" Momo asked.

"Urahara's," Ichigo said.

Toshiro's eyes widened. Urahara's was a high end classy restaurant.

"Rukia, don't go with him," Toshiro said.

"I don't think you have anything to say in what she does anymore, runt." Ichigo said getting tired of this.

"Rukia, you know what Ichigo is after. Don't go,"

Rukia was fed up at this point and took a step towards Toshiro and closed the distance. She looked deep into his eyes, making him speechless. She pointed at his chest and emphasized her words as she poked him.

"How dare you? Seriously, Toshiro, how dare you? You love me one second and want to make plans for a future together and the next, you toss me aside and introduce me as a "friend" to your childhood friend. Well, if all I was to you was a "friend" then let me tell you this, I am a big girl and I can make my own decisions. If I want to date Ichigo, I will date Ichigo. If I want to sleep with Ichigo, I will sleep with Ichigo. The day you told me you won't see me anymore was the day you relinquished your right in telling me who I can or cannot date."

The fire finally burned out of her eyes. She stepped back. "I loved you, Toshiro. I loved you with everything I was. I thought you loved me but apparently I was just someone to waste time with until you could reunite with her. My love wasn't good enough for you. I wasn't good enough for you." She gave him a sad smile, "Live and love, Toshiro, but leave me alone."

Rukia walked back to Ichigo's side and tugged on his arm again.

"Ready, babe?" Ichigo asked as he pulled her towards him. She nodded.

Toshiro was left speechless as he watched her go. It hurt. Is this what she felt? He wondered. He shook his head, he was an idiot.

"Come on, Shiro," Momo prodded.

"I don't feel like going out tonight, Momo."

"Oh come on! You're going to let some slut bring you down?" Toshiro turned and had to use every bit of energy to restrain himself from slapping her.

"She is not a slut," he ground out.

"Of course she is! Didn't you tell me to stay away from that guy because he's only after one thing? You heard her yourself, if she wants to fuck him, she will. That's probably why he's taking her to some fancy dance place."

Toshiro clenched his hands into fists. Rukia was his. She belonged to him and no one else. The more he thought about Ichigo's hands on her, the more enraged he became.

"He's probably going to wine and dine her and if she's not interested in going back to his place, he'll just slip something into her drink so it won't matter."

Toshiro grabbed Momo by her shoulders and spun her around. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't know? You knew enough about his record, I thought you knew the rest. My girlfriends and I were talking about him during lunch today. One of them was in last year's count. She said she went out to dinner and then she passed out. She woke up the next morning naked and in his bed."

Toshiro took off after the couple.

"Shiro! Where are you going?"

Toshiro ran to the restaurant only to find they weren't there. He checked with the hostess and no reservations were made under Ichigo's name. Confused, he checked out some other places in the area only to come up empty.

Frustrated, he walked back to the campus. He checked her dorm then his only to find both empty. He went back to "their" spot and sat on the bench.

"I really fucked up and now I've lost her." He put his head in his hands and sat like that for a while. He felt a warm touch on his shoulder. He slowly looked up and into the eyes he's longed to see.

"Yes, you did fuck up."

"Rukia! How? Where?"

She sat next to him on the bench. "Meh, he ended up taking me to an apartment of his off campus. He fixed us some drinks before we were to head out."

Toshiro's eyes widened as he remembered Momo telling him he drugged his women.

"He passed out a few minutes later. Not sure what he was mumbling though. I couldn't quite make it out. Something like how much of a bitch I am for switching the drinks on him."

Toshiro laughed.

"You didn't?"

"Of course I did. I told you I can handle myself."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rukia."

"For my date? Don't be. I knew what I was getting into."

"No. I'm sorry for treating you how I did. I totally fucked up. When Momo got here, she acted vulnerable. She was hurt about her grandmother's death. She was the one who pretty much raised us both. She missed her, she missed me. I always swore I would take care of her so when she wanted to come to school with me I knew what I wanted no longer mattered."

"You couldn't have explained all of this to me? You had to introduce me to her as a friend and then just dump me?"

"She was hurt and she was seeing me to comfort her. I didn't want to hurt her or make her think she wasn't wanted by my having a girl friend."

"But it was ok to just get rid of your girlfriend like she doesn't matter?"

"That's where I fucked up."

"hmp, I'll say."

"Rukia, if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me…" He couldn't finish as he was already lost in her eyes.

"I can forgive, Toshiro, but I will never forget." She said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dinner, seems like I was jipped out of one by my date."

"I don't suppose you would want to go out with someone as stupid as me."

Rukia looked at him.

"I don't know, your friend coming?"

"No."

"Ok then. Cafeteria?"

"God no. How about that new club? Soul Society."

"Sure," she said. She held her hand out and he gladly took it. He had a long way to go before things were going to be the way they were, but he knew he was given the chance to try and make things right.

This time, he wasn't going to screw it up.

~fin~


End file.
